


Growing Up Too Fast

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Game of Cards Round 3 20in20 [5]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 05:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3107630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hayley worries about what she's missing out on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growing Up Too Fast

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during "The Map of Moments," with spoilers up through that episode. Written for the round 3 20in20 at gameofcards on LJ.

“She’s growing up so fast” said Klaus, looking down at the baby he held in his arms.

“Too fast” said Hayley, sadness in her voice. “We’re missing out on so many important moments. Are we going to miss her first steps? Her first words?”

Klaus looked at Hayley with determination in his eyes. “We will bring her home. _Soon_. I promised her that the night I gave her to Rebekah and I’m promising it to you now. We will get to watch our daughter grow up.”

Hayley nodded her head.


End file.
